A typical key is a small piece of metal or any other suitable rigid material consisting of two parts: the blade, which slides into the keyway of the lock and distinguishes between different keys, and the gripping portion, which is left protruding so that torque can be applied by the user. A key is usually intended to operate one specific lock or a small number of locks that are keyed alike, so each lock requires a unique key.
A USB flash drive is a data storage device that includes flash memory with an integrated Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface. Typically such USB drive further includes USB housing and a USB plug protruding from one edge of the housing. The USB flash drive is typically provided with a cap having an open side for covering the USB plug and thus protects the USB plug when the USB flash drive not in use.
USB drivers attached to a key ring are well known and commonly used. Such issues are addressed for example in WO 2009/073936, US 2012/0212897, US D686,631, USD D686,632 and US D570,597.
WO 2009/073936 discloses a USB stick of the type which mainly consists of a housing with a memory and a USB plug protruding from an edge of the housing and a cap which can be provided over the USB plug with an open side so as to protect the latter, characterized in that the USB stick is provided with means which connect the housing and the cap, in the open as well as in the closed position.
US 2012/0212897 discloses a portable storage device comprises a memory device, a housing and a locking mechanism. The memory device includes an upper and a lower covers, and a memory with one end clamped therebetween, and another end of the memory is an USB connector for connecting to computer. The housing is provided with two ears at both sides thereof, and each of the ears is formed with a through hole. The locking mechanism comprises a flexible member, and both ends of the flexible member being formed with a locking portion, each of the locking portions is inserted through the through holes of the ears and engaged with a locking members, respectively. The locking portions of the flexible member are formed with outer threads for meshing with inner threads of the locking member. The portable storage device can also be used to carry small objects in addition to being used as storage device.
Electronic circuit attached to a key gripping portion is known and disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,358.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,358 discloses a metal flat key with depressions arranged in the key shank for receiving radially displaceably tumbler pins located in the lock rotor for use as a mechanical key outside and as a mechanical/electronic key inside a closing means with additional electronic means arranged in the lock cylinder includes a casing for receiving an electronic assembly and which is fixed to the key shank, the casing simultaneously being used as the key grip. The casing on the casing side to the key shank has a connecting part for receiving electric contacts between grip and key shank.
Electronic device that is removably connected to a cap and pivotally released from the cap is disclosed for example in WO 2013/102001.
WO 2013/102001 discloses an electronic device, which may be a USB device, includes a body part that is removably connected to a cap. The body part includes a connector for plugging the device into a host computing device. The cap includes a lever part and a main part. The lever part of the cap is attached to the main part and pivots at least partially around a pivot axis. The lever part includes an anchor part on one side of the pivot axis and an unlock part on the other side of the pivot axis. The anchor part includes a hook that engages a cavity in the body part when the cap is connected to the body part. Depressing the unlock part of the cap causes the lever to pivot around the pivot axis thereby disengaging the hook from the first cavity, and thereby releasing the cap from the body part.
Such USB flash drivers or any other small electronic device having a cap and a plug often gets lost due to their smaller dimensions. Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a small electronic device integrated in the gripping portion of a key wherein the plug of the electronic device is protected from being damaged when the device is in a closed position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a key integrated with an electronic device that fits to a key ring and thus enables the electronic device to be along with a user whenever and wherever he needs the device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a key integrated with an electronic device that fits to a key ring where the plug of the electronic device can be connected to a plug receptacle without removing the key from the key ring.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow the gripping portion of the key that fits to the key ring to be able to have certain freedom of movement for moving along the ring and crossing the ring. This freedom of movement enables the plug of the electronic device to be freely connected to a plug receptacle particularly when there is a bunch of keys on the key ring.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device integrated in a key, where the electronic device is connectable to a computer plugs receptacle even when there is a lack of space around the computer's plugs receptacle such as USB plug receptacle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a removable electronic device integrated in a key that is connectable to a slot of a computer or any other appliance. Examples of such electronic devices connectable to a slot of a computer or any other appliances are: HDMI adaptors, USB memory sticks, USB authentication tokens, wireless modems with a USB slot, and so forth.